


No Big Deal

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of mouth travels very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Posted November, 2015.

*221B*

John & Mary: *sharing John's chair; grinning*

Sherlock: *hiding behind a newspaper; trying to ignore them*

John: Sooo...we heard you and Molly took part in some serious tongue wrestling the other day.

Sherlock: *grips the paper tighter*

Mary: *giggles* Yeah, she performed quite the tonsillectomy.

John: *snorts* You osculated her labium oris'.

*both of them start laughing*

Sherlock: ...

Sherlock: *folds the paper; unimpressed* How did you find out?

Mary: *wiping her eyes* Anderson. He saw you two in the morgue.

John: *nods* Nice setting, mate.

Sherlock: *frowns* I didn't plan it! Besides, it's...no big deal.

Mary: *folds her arms* You need to talk to her. You know how she feels about you.

John: *nods* Let her down easy. Don't be a prick about it, though.

Sherlock: *sighs* Fine...fine.

-LATER-

*Bart's lab*

Molly: *working*

Sherlock: *casually strolls inside; smiling* Molly...I've been reliably informed we need to talk about our kissing of each other.

Molly: *shakes her head* Oh, there's no need, Sherlock. It's fine. It was no big deal *smiles; carries on working*

Sherlock: *nods* Exactly. You're a lot stronger than they give you credit for. Good evening *promptly leaves the lab*

...

Sherlock: *re-enters; irritated* What do you mean it was 'no big deal'?

Molly: *shrugs* I've had better.

Sherlock: *raises an eyebrow* Have you indeed?

Molly: *nods* Yup. And kissing was what Tom was worst at.

Sherlock: *stepping closer; smirks* Perhaps...but you still want to kiss me again.

Molly: *removing her gloves* Obviously. Is it still not a big deal then?

Sherlock: Only if you want it to be.


End file.
